shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Arena
This is a huge coloseum that has that new colosseum smell. It is actually a living being that lets people battle inside it so that it can live. Basically the more battles the colosseum experiences the longer it'll live. There are walls all around but no ceiling. Beware of random events that'll happen like say... a meteor shower hits the arena. Only one random thing per battle shall happen and it shall be up to the person who started the battle to decide what it is. And it has to be a natural disaster like a tornado. Basic Arena battle 1 Hey! Angel here. I'm waiting for a battle. Who wants to battle? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You're goin' down, Angel. -Creates a fire sword---Hero Forever 19:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright here goes! Oh and one more thing. In these battles everyone has a chance to battle it's not at all like Villains wiki where the battlers are chosen so expect to see multiple people fighting in this battle. That's the way it was done on Kirby Wiki. I prefer the Kirby wiki way than the villains wiki way because I get to train with more than one person. Anyways here goes! the air to create a water sword Well water beats fire hands down so... hyah! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Acetylene torch. -Fire sword clashes with water sword and doesn't go out. Steam rises.---Hero Forever 20:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Interesting. I think it's time for you to say hello to my little friends! many Rifle Waddle Dees Waddle Dees are from the Kirby series if you don't know. Waddle Dees. Hold your positions and fire when I say so! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Puts the sword away and pulls out a flamethrower. Begins to fire at the Waddle Dees.- Fury!--Hero Forever 20:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fire! Waddle Dees fire out water bullets I knew you'd do something like that! So I loaded the bullets with water! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -The two sets of bullets collide, letting off a huge cloud of steam- I...can't see anything.--Hero Forever 20:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Strange. I can't either. Where am I? "Right here!" The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Hero Forever unleashes a burst of fire shooting out in all directions, trying to hit FallenAngel- Where are you?!--Hero Forever 20:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know either. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can't you use your wind power to clear the air? We're both getting nowhere with this.--Hero Forever 20:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wind is the only element I don't control sad to say. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, then, we'll just have to wait for the steam to clear. -Waits---Hero Forever 20:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gwonam Clear the smoke Gwonam! "Squadalah! We're off!" Alright the smoke is gone now lets battle. Weird summon I know but effective yes. a black hole that engulfs the walls of the arena Basically a strong attack will be the end of this battle not nessasarily the end of us. By the way this isn't a seperate attack. out his Dinner Blaster Three different refences in one move. A new record! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ...Okay. -Fires the flamethrower at FallenAngel---Hero Forever 20:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well are you hungry cause this thing packs a punch! burgers out of the Dinner Blaster. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ?????? -The fire collides with the burgers, burning them to ashes- Wow, now that's a ridiculous waste of food...--Hero Forever 20:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I must've gotten a defective one because those would usually hit the target no matter what. the Dinner Blaster aside Now lets battle again! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Puts the flamethrowers away and shoots a ray of flames at FallenAngel from her hand- Burn, villain!--Hero Forever 20:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) his body in a veil of water Try to hurt me like this! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Continues shooting flames at the veil of water until the water boils- I have been summoned to protect the weak from all of you villains! You pose a great threat to me, since you know my weakness. For the sake of the mission, you must be destroyed!--Hero Forever 20:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well I will not allow for my sister to become alone so you must lose! I don't want to kill you though... the boiling water to power up Hero. This is it! Our final battle as it seems so far. Lets make it one to remember! then reappears behind Hero then kicks Hero upward The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Hols gernade and runs at hero* *kills himself*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Well well. New bait! Hello Wyb! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots fire down at FallenAngel- I won't lose!--Hero Forever 21:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well lets see here! I see you going into the black hole soon! You may have great stamina but it won't last. Valerie towards a black holed wall Try to get out of this! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots a full fire wave at the black hole, propelling herself away from it, towards FallenAngel- Here I come!--Hero Forever 21:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well then! Time for demon guy to get partially summoned. I can summon him but partially. It's only when someone I need to protect is hurt in any way that I get full power. But I doubt I'll be able to defeat you will partial power... But I'll try! dog ears and his eyes turn red The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots a fire wave at FallenAngel- There's a jail cell in Pyrite Town with your name on it! (Yes, from Pokemon Colosseum)--Hero Forever 21:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! My brother has to do some stuff right now so I'll battle you in his stead! I am Legend...ary!!! 21:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) and gains Hero's eyes Now I have your powers. Hee hee hee. :3 a fire sword I am Legend...ary!!! 21:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What's the matter? You don't want to fight someone who's more than a match for her brother? Or do you not want to fight yourself? What is it? Would you prefer that your battle be between my weak brother? I am Legend...ary!!! 21:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No. I can't hurt FallenAngel's sister. -Powers down and disappears---Hero Forever 21:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Aw. I wanted to battle too... =( I am Legend...ary!!! 21:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) HAHA*rpwyb comes back to life**kills hero while he is powered down*yay i win'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Um Hero is a woman Wyb. I am Legend...ary!!! 21:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) And you know the weird thing is that Angel even though he never met her had a bit of a crush on her back on Villains wiki. He finally accepted though that he could never get her so he moved on. I am Legend...ary!!! 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :XD Oh Angel... So anyone up for some fighting...? *incerrates crys with fire bomb*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :NOM! *Eats the fire and gets stronger* :*Uses Teleport to arrive at the stadium* :*mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 01:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) arrives & prepares to dominate! :*I, Username1907, am the greatest of light & dark warriors!!!(--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC)) Basic Arena battle #2 Well I've arrived even though I haven't really heard from user yet... I guess I can nap while I'm waiting. then falls asleep The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wake UP, you're on my bomb. *teleports Angel onto the other side of the stadium*-- up Where the hell is he?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) twitch a little Don't keep me waiting! Dammit!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, he is dead after being eatan alive by a hipo at the zoo after i accdintly thre him in bored'R to the' P to the Wyb. Alright then you fight me! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Btw I have that final boss music on for no reason. It seems to make battles seem more exciting although nothings happening right now... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *A flash of bright light appears* *Starman125 teleports to the battle* That's similar to what a user on the villains wiki named Deathwalker13000 does when he enters a battle. Oh well. Hyah! foward at lightning fast speed and stabs Starman with claws The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *uses needle cannon* Whos Deathwalker13000? and no i'm not a sockpuppet. I know you're not a sockpuppet I'm just pointing out the similarities. And he was another friend of mine named Edwin. away the needles while creating a backlash that hits starman The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... *summons army of Awesome Smilies and Rolling Barrel Guys* Charge! *Uses Lifeup Epsilon on himself* for them to come closer then whenn they do slashes them Nothing breaks these claws! Not even the hardest material ever. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) What about Lazers'R to the' P to the Wyb. OMG ANVIL! *Starman125 gets out of the way just in time* Nope! In fact these things can slash through anything even stuff that seems unslashable. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :*smoke appears* MWAHAHAHAHA! *Gamefreak75 emerges from smoke* Cough! Wheeze! Hack!-- HaHAa now i will makes myself big by eating lots of PIE. *gets so fat he can't move*'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Mmm...*steals a pie from Wyb*-- :brb DINNER *Uses PSI Shield Omega protecting him and his teammates* BRB DinnerTime. *puts up bomb shelter*-- a hole in Wyb cuasing him to deflate Now really fight me! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Throws a plunger at Game.DAAAAAAAAA'R to the' P to the Wyb. uses a Toilet and shoots it out of a bazzoka!R to the P to the Wyb. Hey!! I'm the real opponent! Fight me! Wyb with his foot then pulls out a hammer Falcon!!! power up. Like I need to do that! SPAGHETTI!!!! flies across the arena and smacks into a wall The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Fine! you leave me no choice.( that and i forgot me and game and umb were supposed to be on a team) *walks up and slaps angel* *runs and turns into a dragon*'R to the' P to the Wyb. OMG DINNER BLASTER! *Starman125 dodges as DINNER is being shot everywhere in the stadium* Oh wait, DINNER BADGE! *equips badge,DINNER is deflected* Lol g2g. Tommorrow I'll fight because apparently I have'to go to bed right now. Yello Goodbye!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *shoves DINNER in angel's face'R to the P to the Wyb. :Grr. *transforms plunger into blazing sword* You must DIE.-- Holy crap. have you seen the youtube video " Owls" R to the P to the Wyb. *trying to imitate dramatic tune of drama prarie dog cause its lolz* thats from something else Well, guess there's no one here, so, G2G *uses PSI Shield Omega* <_> *spontaneously combusts*-- THIS IS... SPARTA!!! Hyahh!!! his claws in front of him The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 13:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm here!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) So am I! at Starman The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Creates dark sword* *Dark sword clashes with claws* Heh, heh... just wait. They'll break this sword. And there it is. the dark sword with his claws which then hit Starman The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Wait.....OMG! Its raining Gordos! *Gordos pelt both Starman and Fallen* the gordos with his claws then rearranges the molecules of the slashed up pieces to create a real chocolate chip cookie Down the hatch. I've got a sweet tooth. So yeah. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *uses Dark Roulette* *Roulette lands on.......Claws!* Even if its bad or good for my claws I'm good with everything else! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) brb, schoolwork -_- Ok, I'm back. So anyway, I got dark claws! *looks around to see no ones here* :( *Goes mad with rage and slashes everything in the stadium* Enough you dipshit!! Can't you see you're hurting my pet? Now you shall experience my rage. LOL Demon demon form. gets altered in an echoey way I shall kill you!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) O RLY?!!?! *Uses PSI Shield OVER 9000!!* *something drops a WTF Bomb into the stadium* WTF BOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!! *PSI Shield OVER 9000!! protects from the explosion* his claws to slash the shield exposing him to the blast There is no escape! If I die (which won't happen) then I'm taking you with me!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I still have dark claws so, *dark claws clash with fallen's claws* Username1907 poisons the fallen angel & starman, also startling the crowd!--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 02:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Huh...*wakes up with a black eye and realizes his money has been jacked* DAMN! *spontaneously combusts*-- Category:Browse